Battle Stats (Party)
This page is for players wanting to calculate or learn the battle stats for party members. There are six total party members, tough only three may be active in battle. The members are: * Ari * Rosalyn * Kisling * Big Bull * Linda * Epros Character Information and Preface The character information is the information available in game, while the preface will explain in depth the meaning of the stats. To skip this information, scroll down to Ari's segment or click here. Character Information The information listed here can be found through the game's "status" screen when bringing up the menu. Character name and number * Name of the character and the character's number in the party. HP * Character's current health out of their maximum health LV * Character's current level LP * The stat will appear at the top next to "information" and the current money amount. It states the character's individual LP amount Element * The first circle to the left under the character's health, this states the character's element. State * The second circle under the health, this shows the character's status in terms of status effects. Curse * The third and final circle under the health, this displays the curses a character has, if any. EP * The character's current experience amount. Character Stats * Atckpwr, Dfence, Magic, Luck, and Agility are the listed character stats that will affect battle. See preface for more information. Current Gear * See Equip Preface To help understand the stats, below is an explanation of the abbreviations used in game: HP (Health Points) * The members health points is the amount of health they have, and subsequently the amount of damage they can take before they K.O. Party members can only recover from K.O. with the use of an Energy Flower/Energy Bouquet, Ari's Revive and Life Spark, resting at an inn, or saving the game at a diary. If Ari gets a K.O. the player will receive a game over. LV (Level) * The members level is their current state of power. Members will only receive stat increases once the level goes up, no matter how close they are to the next level. As such, the greater their level the higher their base stats will be. The highest level a party member can be is level 99. EP (Experience Points) * Experience points are what party members receive after each successful battle. Once the member reaches 1000 experience points their level increases by one, and the experience is set back to zero. Each level gained makes lower level enemies reward less EP. AP (Attack Power) * Attack power is the base damage the party member will do in battle. Depending on the enemies defense, as well as both of your luck stats, the party member may do more or less damage. DP (Defense Power) * Defense Power is the party members defense, that will make the damage they take lower. MP (Magic Power) * Magic Power is the amount of the member's magic capabilities. The higher this number the more magical spells they can use. All MP will add to the party's total LP. LCK (Luck) * (Still needs research) AGL (Agility) * Agility is the party member's capability of dodging attacks. The higher this stat is, the more likely it is that they will not get hit. LP (Labor Points) * While not a stat used specifically for characters, the LP is the total amount of MP for the party. In Okage: Shadow King, each character uses the total LP of the group instead of their own MP. This can allow members a larger amount of points to use for specials, but should be rationed out carefully as points can be used up quickly. Ari Ari's base stats are: Note: Ari starts with the Picked up Branch (+1 AP), the Ordinary Outfit (+0 DP), and a Holly (+1 LCK). Though you must have a weapon (Wepn), gear (Eqpt), and an accessory (referred to in game as guard or Gurd) equipped at all times, this would make his base attack and luck stat one less. Rosalyn First recruited character Kisling Second recruited character Big Bull Third recruited character Linda Fourth recruited character Epros Last recruited character Category:Mechanics